Cannelle
by ishime
Summary: Du ShikaIno. C'est une traduction d'une fic du sharingank... Et une histoire de cannelle


Cannelle 

Auteur : sharingank (un des meilleurs écrivains de shikaino en anglais 00 == [ Ishime-en-mode-adoration ] )

Traductrice : MOA ! [ Shikamaru : Ou la-folle-la-plus-follement-folledingue-de-l'univers-numéro-deux... Mais porkoa ? POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'ELLE SOIT FAN DE MOI ?!! INJUSTIIIIIIICEUH !!! TT sniff, sniff... / Ishime : Shikachaaaaaaan ? Deathfiiiiic ! / Shikamaru : Noooooooon ! OO° ]

Rating : PG-13

Disclamer : Ma première traduction ! (fière, fière) Spéciale dédicace à Chimimi, qui m'a lâchée pour le Portugal GRRRR, à tamyl sikao, ma consoeur fan de Shikainoooooo [ Oui, plus de fic shikaino en français ! Marre de les traduire... / Shikamaru : Nooooooon ! sniff, sniff, elles sont deux maintenant ! Manquerait plus qu'elles bossent ensemble... / Ishime : Mais c'est une très bonne idée ça ! Je vais lui demander ! / Shikamaru : TT ] et à ! Même pô besoin de parler anglais, lol ! Enfin, le plus dur, ça a été d'écrire une demande compréhensible à sharingank... TT == [ Ishime-nulle-en-anglais ]  
Et merci d'avance de me lire, lol !

Ino, allongée dans le grand lit double qu'elle partageait avec Shikamaru, agrippa son oreiller. Encore une fois, il était dehors, pas avec elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute... Elle fronça les sourcils. Maudit Naruto !

- Pourquoi donne-t-il tout le temps ces foutues missions à Shika ?! éclata la petite blonde. Aucun autre juunin n'est appelé aussi souvent ! bouda-t-elle, enterrant son visage dans l'oreiller et cherchant l'odeur de Shikamaru.

C'était musqué, avec une allusion de cannelle.

_On aurait pu croire qu'un cyclone avait dévasté la cuisine. Des verres mesureurs, des boules de sucre et de farines éparpillées couvraient les comptoirs et la table de la cuisine ; des cuillères et des couteaux couverts de pâte s'entassaient dans l'évier. Et au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm se tenait Ino, dans un tablier de sa couleur préférée, violet, et s'agitant avec impatience près du four.  
Shikamaru se pencha contre le chambranle, regardant sa petite femme avec amusement, se retenant très difficilement de rire pour ne pas l'avertir de sa présence. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais admis, Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'Ino se sentait inférieure de ne pas savoir cuisiner aussi bien que lui ; aussi passait-elle un temps fou dans ses livres de recettes, le principal résultat de ses effort étant l'état actuel de la cuisine.  
Apparemment, elle avait progressé en desserts aujourd'hui. Shikamaru sourit, réalisant que sa femme projetait de l'étonner à son retour. _

_Une sonnerie retentit et Ino ouvrit le four et en sortit ce qui lui avait pris presque trois heures, expirant profondément._

_- Parfait ! _

_Elle poussa un petit cri perçant, posant le gâteau sur la cuisinière pour le laisser refroidir. _

_- Oh, Shika va être si fier de moi ! fit-elle, battant des mains et admirant son travail, son esprit accaparé par quelques pensées plutôt vilaines. Peut-être même qu'il me récompensera de mes efforts, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. _

_Elle cessa cependant de rire quand deux bras l'enveloppèrent, et écarquilla les yeux. _

_- Drôle d'idée, murmura Shikamaru en l'embrassant dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille, avec un de ces petits sourires satisfaits dont il avait le secret. _

_- SHIKA ! siffla Ino, échappant à l'étreinte de son mari et se retournant pour lui faire face, sans prêter attention au picotement que laissaient ses baisers et le foudroyant du regard. Depuis quand es-tu ici ? _

_Il sourit seulement, décidant que ses chances de survie seraient plus nombreuses s'il ne répondait pas. Ino tapa du pied. _

_- Ça devait être une surprise, et tu as tout gâché, espèce de balourd ! _

_Shikamaru se pencha et embrassa le nez couvert de farine d'Ino. _

_- Tu es vraiment trop adorable pour ton propre bien... Ou pour le mien, dans le cas présent. _

_La blonde hésita. Elle aurait bien aimé lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui à cet instant, mais elle ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots. Il avait un regard si doux que lui crier dessus aurait été barbare, et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Shikamaru suivait les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage d'Ino, se réjouissant intérieurement de son intelligence. En bon tacticien, il avait retourné la situation à son avantage en montrant son affection juste aux bons moments, détruisant jusqu'à la résolution de sa femme. Il eut un autre petit sourire satisfait.  
Ino n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Son esprit était vif, contrairement à ce que pensaient certains. Elle vit le sourire de son mari, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait manipulée. Des millions d'options pour sa vengeance lui vinrent à l'esprit, et elle décida que le voir couvert de farine serait approprié. Elle s'empara du bocal de farine, du moins le croyait-elle, et le vida sur la tête de Shikamaru.  
Le résultat fut surprenant. Au lieu de farine, il fut trempé de cannelle. Ino s'immobilisa et son mari la dévisagea d'un air absent comme la cannelle tombait en cascade à ses pieds. Les coins de sa bouche commencèrent à se relever. _

_- C'était... Brillant, Ino, commenta-t-il avant de rire, faisant tomber une pluie de cannelle sur le sol. _

_La blonde rougit violemment. _

_- Je... Ce n'était..._

_Le rire de Shikamaru était contagieux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Ino se mette à rire à son tour, nerveusement, pleurant même. _

_- Je croyais vraiment que c'était de la farine ! _

_Son mari l'attira brusquement à lui, riant encore. _

_- Je l'ai mérité. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant d'essayer de jouer au plus malin avec toi, la prochaine fois. Tu me connais trop bien. _

_À partir de ce jour, Shikamaru avait toujours frotté de la cannelle sur ses vêtements, en partie parce qu'il aimait l'odeur, en partie parce que cela faisait sourire Ino. _

À ce souvenir, elle rit, se blottissant contre l'oreiller. Elle aurait préféré se blottir contre le vrai Shikamaru, mais pour le moment elle devrait se contenter de son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément, à demi-consciente seulement qu'elle était sur le côté de son mari. Il ne rentrerait probablement pas de la nuit, alors ce n'était pas vraiment un problème...  
Le juunin à queue de cheval entra dans sa maison en bâillant. Il était épuisé, sa mission avait été beaucoup plus pénible que prévu, et l'avait mis d'assez mauvaise humeur. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était se coucher et dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. _Pas mauvaise idée_, marmonna-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrant la porte silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Ino. Il ne remarqua pas la petite forme discrète de sa femme avant d'être pratiquement sur elle. En rampant sous les couvertures, il rencontra quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas le matelas. Il recula un peu et la vit, bouinée sur son côté du lit, le visage enterré dans son oreiller. Attendri, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.  
Elle s'agita un peu mais continua de dormir. Shikamaru sourit, entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Elle battit des paupières.

- Mmm ?

- Hé kiddo, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre celui d'Ino. Tu m'as manqué.

À demi endormie, Ino était désorientée, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître son mari. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu n'aime pas trop ton côté, huh ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle sourit d'un air ensommeillé.

- J'étais seule. Ton côté sent ton odeur, donc je dors là quand tu pars.

Il eut un drôle de regard.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Il l'embrassa encore, un baiser plus sérieux que les autres. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, l'étrange lueur n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas _si_ fatiguée, hein ?

Ino exulta en son fort intérieur. Elle aimait quand Shikamaru était dans ce genre d'humeur, principalement parce qu'il ne l'était pas souvent. Elle était fatiguée, mais pas assez pour laisser l'occasion.

- Il faudra me donner une très bonne raison de rester éveillée, répondit-elle espièglement.

- Oh, je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose.

Il commença par son cou, l'embrassant derrière l'oreille, sachant qu'elle y était plutôt sensible, oubliant sa fatigue. Il pourrait dormir plus tard.

- Tu ne m'as jamais récompensée pour ce gâteau que je t'avais fait, dit-elle tout à coup.

Shikamaru, qui taquinait le bas de son cou, releva la tête et haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Mais comment as-tu pensé à ça ?

Bien sûr, il savait de quoi elle parlait, mais l'incident en question remontait à plus d'une semaine. Il trouvait plutôt étrange qu'elle y pense maintenant.

- Ton oreiller.

- Mon oreiller.

- Mmm-hmm, sourit-elle. Il sentait la cannelle, et ça m'a rappelé le gâteau. Il était bon d'ailleurs, tu dois l'admettre.

Il la dévisagea, surpris des tangentes que son esprits pouvait emprunter.

- C'est vrai.

Il ne mentait pas, il avait vraiment aimé ce gâteau.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il la fixa sans comprendre.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Me récompenser.

Même si son QI était supérieur à 200, Shikamaru était convaincu qu'être un génie ne signifiait pas comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau féminin, et Ino le lui prouvait quotidiennement. N'était-il pas déjà en train de la 'récompenser', avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe ? Décidant qu'il était inutile de se disputer avec elle, il conçut un projet encore plus retors. Trois semaines sans satisfaction physique lui avait donné un tas d'idées de choses vilaines quant à sa petite femme blonde. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'étendue de son désir, sinon elle aurait été plus prudente. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Quand tu y repenseras, ma petite chérie, rappelle-toi que _tu_ l'as réclamé.

_Oh mon Dieu_. Ino s'agita sur le lit, une faible lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Ce côté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. _Je suppose qu'il est un peu plus complexe que je ne me l'imaginais_, pensa-t-elle, étourdie. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il l'avait coincée sous lui.

- Tu ne vas nulle part.

Comment avait-il procédé pour qu'elle rougisse simplement en y pensant, elle refusait obstinement de le dire à qui que ce soit, même à ses amies. De temps en temps, il lui souriait d'un air satisfait pour lui rappeler que tout pourrait recommencer aussi rapidement.

Tout ça pour de la cannelle.

Ishime : Oulà ! Vous avez pas idée du boulot que c'est de traduire ! Sioupléééé... Reviews... 00 == [ Ishime-mode-chibi-eyes ] 


End file.
